everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Krampus
Kris Krampus is a 2017-introduced and all around character. He is the son of the legend of Krampus, a creature that punishes children severely on Christmas Day for being naughty. Kris does not mind taking the destiny after his father as he knows that it’s the best that he was going to get anyways. He uses this to his advantage to purposely scare children in the middle of the night as the Santas stuff presents underneath the tree. Character Personality In short, Kris is the ultimate asshole and he knows it. He is thoroughly enjoys being a sort of villain is terrorizing others fuels his well being. Give him the spotlight and a microphone and he will show you just how amazing his villainous laugh can be. Like his father, he is vain, vicious, and aggressive -- traits that would make the best Krampus. Although he finds his destiny rather amusing, he does not show effort of keeping up with it. Ever After High was a chance for him to learn about his story as well as be the greatest Krampus he can be, but he would much rather smoke in the corners of the school. Kris has a bad habit of thinking he is the victim for everything. He never takes the blame for anything and would rather say he was innocent. If all fingers pointed to him, he would proudly say that he was not one to take part of it. There is never evidence that he was the one to do it, except for one time when he left cigarette butts all over the bleachers. It bothers many students that he does not take the blame or admit his mistakes, but it doesn’t bother him. He is never one for “taking one for the team” as it does not benefit him much in the end anyways. Getting in trouble collectively as a whole stresses him out and at any moment, he would leave without defending himself. After all, putting his trust in a group or person would backfire on him, so he often plays the victim card. “Innocent until proven guilty”, if you will. Trust is something that Kris is not very good at. He often breaks promises and probably would not show up to a party he accepted an invitation to. In a larger sense, get used to disappointment around him as he never holds up his end of a deal (unless it is a drug deal). It’s not because he forgets; he just doesn’t prefer to do it. He is the first in line to betray you at any time just to save his own ass; your feelings comes second to his own. Even in minor situations, one cannot trust him to hold their things without him dropping it or leaving it out for anyone to take. Lying is also a trait of his that he cannot control, and he often bends the truth for his own enjoyment. His words are almost Riddlish if one cannot decipher his truths from his lies. He takes his untrustworthiness lightly and brushes it off since he isn’t afraid of the repercussions if it ever comes. Despite him being the literal grinch of Christmas, Kris has a soft heart when it comes to talking about his past. He would rather push those thoughts in the back of his mind as he believes those emotions belong elsewhere. He becomes wistful and dazed at the thought of finding his true purpose in life, but would snap back to reality and smoke again to forget everything. Being a Krampus isn’t easy for him, but talking him through it would be a sure way for him to open up and think a little. But prying him open and forcing him to speak about it would be a sure way that he would not want to do it and give the cold shoulder to whoever demands it. Because of stimulants, Kris often has emotional numbing and tends to stare off into space a lot of the time. He is not a loud person, so it is quite tolerable to be around him. He stays on his own lane and never gets into gossip -- as juicy as it is. Information about other people just doesn’t concern him enough to get invested. As mentioned before, the only thing he cares about is himself, seeing that he was his only company for the longest time. One might even describe him as “chill” or “stoned”, which is not very far from the truth. Despite being villainous, effort to keep up that image is tiring, therefore, keeping to himself is much more preferred. Hobbies & Interests As expected from the child of a villainous person, Kris revels in the drug/alcoholic lifestyle. He is always seen with some type of smoke in his mouth and when passing by him, one can catch a whiff of his smoky yet pepperminty smell. It is unknown what type of smokes he possesses most of the time, though, many conclude it is cigarettes or marijuana. Kris laughs at these assumptions, knowing clearly that there are many other types of smokes that he discovered himself or from others. When one is curious, all they have to do is ask and he would list them all. He keeps his dealers’ information a secret, as he has no need to let anyone know. He does not trust anyone and is wary about those who might snitch and put his sellers out of business. Alcohol is almost always with him as well, a canister filled with mysterious liquid on his side. It doesn’t appear to look like one, so he is clear of searches for the most part. He finds that drinking suffices as a lunch meal, which is wonder for those who never see him eat in the Castleteria. Whenever he is told to eat something, he would look the person directly in the eyes while taking out a line of cocaine and taking that all in without breaking eye contact. It’s a no wonder that he is unhealthy, but plays it off like he is used to it. Baba Yaga has tracked Kris down ever since they first day of school. She is deeply concerned about his well being as well as his addictions, however, Kris disregards her words. He finds it most infuriating whenever Baba Yaga pushes to set up a counselor meeting in her office as he refuses to talk things out. Kris insists that his hobbies were not addictions and that he does not need help, storming the other direction whenever Baba yaga floats by calling his name. Appearance Kris takes after his father with full fledged goat legs, golden goat horns and sharp, long tongue. He has pointy claws with dark faded arms and three eyes residing on his face. This is his true form, however, and one that he does not pull out unless he wants to. He mostly wears his “socially acceptable” form, which is a normal human looking body, minus the goat horns he refuses to put away. His real form stands at 8 foot tall (short in his opinion as his father is way taller) and 5’11 in his human form. Chains wrap around his furry body, in accounts of his destiny. His skin is a greyed out brown and seem to have blisters in certain areas as well as vitiligo. Kris’ messy charcoal and ivory hair stick up at all directions as he could not give less of a cahoot about it. It is styled back into an untamed man bun at the back of his head. It is pulled back to show off his magnificent horns that he claims is fully fledged. His color scheme leans heavily over to the Christmas spectrum. The only difference is that it is greyed out or darker than your usual Holiday 99 cent ornament. He does not have any bright clothes as he believes it meshes with his fashion choice, but when asked, he merely says “so Santa doesn’t watch me sleeping.” He prefers ruby red, olive green, browns and blacks and it is apparent in most of his outfits. Regardless of having a distaste to bright fabrics, Kris loves decorating his clothes with battery operated Christmas string lights because he is always lit af. Even during class he does not turn it off and it distracts a lot of his classmates, especially during test times. Sometimes, it gets stuck whenever he moves a certain way and he is often seen awkwardly trying to untangle himself. His style most likely leans more towards grunge with hints of goth, highlighted by multiple chains that wrap around his frame. Fur is always on his clothes, including the one on his everyday jacket, which hangs loosely on his shoulders. Being an avid fan of piercings, he has a total of 23. Only 7 are visible and they are on his face. Background How the Story Goes The long line of Krampuses have always had bad relations with the other Santas of the world. Every generation was the same: get to be born, grow up to be tall and hideous, be hated by everyone, then eventually die. Not a very pretty tale, especially being the embodiment of the part of Christmas everyone hates. Kris’ father, the previous Krampus, attempted to level with his colleague Santas, talking them into being equals with the Krampus fairy tale, Unfortunately, it did not go over well as it was unanimously agreed that going that way would disrupt the rest of their stories and was rejected right away. Krampus became vengeful, angry and most of all, hurt. He only requested that he be treated equally, but was turned down without a chance to explain. Krampus went into hiding after that, disappearing for at least 3 Christmases. From his absence, he lived a homeless life, the only shelter he could find was a cavity underneath a large tree. The Santas were in chaos from not knowing where he was and resulting to coal as the punishment for naughty kids. Contact did not come easily when whenever they needed his help, and fortunately for Krampus, he was not found by anyone. The lack of contact had Krampus go into isolation, and eventually, he developed a case of schizophrenia. Krampus often visited the distant pub in the Dark Forest, drowning his sorrows in alcohol and cigarettes. He grew ragged to the point where he was almost unrecognizable, which made the bounty harder to achieve. Christmas came again and the pub was decorated full of fairy lights and hollies, eggnog being thrown to customers. Krampus sneered to himself, ordering ten more drinks for himself and numbing his emotions towards the wretched holiday. Everything was a haze and blurry, eventually blacking out to nothing. When Krampus came to, he found that he was next to a female being -- to which he concluded was from the pub. From that, Kris came into the world, on a snowy and dark night. However, he was not born where his father could see him. Directly after his birth, his mother died due to complications, seeing that bearing a Krampus couldn’t be easy for her, as she was not built to handle such a creature. Kris was terrifying as an infant, already knowing how to walk (though wobbly) and screech. The doctors were flabbergasted from the furry creature, frantically trying to find a way to restrain him. Kris was dropped off at an orphanage and immediately was found to be a problem. He was loud, disruptive and naughty. The caretakers were tired of putting up with him, so Kris hopped from foster home to foster home while they attempted to locate his father. As he grew older, Kris calmed down, but not in the way most people would want him to. From the moment he stole a pack of cigarettes from the head caretaker’s office, he grew obsessed. Kris was not the most careful person, therefore, leaving evidence behind that he was the one to take it. The punishment was severe and showed no mercy towards the next Krampus, since there was never a reason to punish him until now. He was locked in a dark room for hours, the only thing to comfort him was saltine crackers on a plate. Luckily, this isolation punishment gave him time to think. His mother was gone, but where was his father? Nobody knew, but deep down, Kris was sure the head caretaker knew. It was obvious from the way they reacted whenever he brought up his father. Time flew on and it was the same thing over and over -- Kris misbehaves, is sent off to another orphanage, gets punished, repeat. The same thing caught Kris in a loop and he became tired of the whole ordeal, just as the foster homes were. Somewhere in between, a flyer of his father’s bounty appeared in his hands. He found that his father was quite similar to how he appeared, the only difference was that Kris was able to form into a human with the use of dust he buys from the Sea Witch - as she specializes in creating human parts. With this socially acceptable form, he is able to walk the streets of Ever After without being arrested on the spot because of his hideous Krampus form. Kris had his suspicions about the bounty, but after some research, he was able to pinpoint his origins. Krampus, was indeed, his father. At first angry that no one mentioned this to him in the first place, he then grew upset that the information was withheld from him all these years. As the years went by, he knew that once he outgrew high school, he would go cancel the large bounty on his father’s head. Relationships Family Krampus Kris does not know his father, yet on his own, he found out who he was. Though glad he found out his origin, Kris is still on edge on why his father left him, given that the bounty is proof that his father was still alive. Because of this missing destiny, Ever After High desperately recruited him into his school. The Santas are in chaos ever since the last Krampus was missing and were relieved that they finally found his descendant. Kris is overwhelmed by the recruit, only finding out what his destiny was through the school just then. He is informed that his father went into hiding for almost two decades, which is big clue for Kris. Friends Santa Squad Even if they are a big part of his destiny, Kris is a bit wary about them. He’s never had a proper friend, therefore, had made a bad first impression. He was sure that most of them hated his guts, though, he isn’t sure how to fix it. Over time, he grew to be indifferent about creating a good standing with them. After all, he was not in school to make friends -- even if they all were a big part of his on destiny. Faebian Auberon Faebian is someone that understands Kris’ hobby as he does. Though many deem it terrible, these two would dare to differ. They would both hang out behind bookball bleachers while drowning themselves in smokes. The coaches would complain about the stenches that occur during bookball practices and the Headmasters would attempt to cure this phenomenon, but Faebian and Kris would come back again and again without a regard to the expulsion threats. Pet “I got this big ol’ moose called Harold. Dad said all the other Santas took the good reindeer and only Harold was left. Whatever, he’s still a deer thing. I think. Still love the old dude ‘cause he hates everyone and I think that’s beautiful.” Romance Kris is a bit socially awkward when it comes to romance, He’s never been taught how to properly woo a person he likes, but probably has better things to do than to be in a relationship. He is bisexual. Enemies Currently, the Headmasters claim the title as his worst enemies. He swears they are after him for anything that he does -- this includes academics as well. Outfits Trivia * He transferred over to Ever After High once he hit high school age. The caretakers of the Foster homes were so relieved at this. *His room is completely filled with the oldest wine, cognac and whiskey. Did he steal these or did he buy them? The world might never know. *He knows how to mix drinks very well. * Kris is often found passed out on his bed at random times. * He started smoking when he was ten, but that was because of his caretakers’ irresponsibilities. *He invented a lot of drugs and sells them. His best selling one is witch spell powder with a touch of unicorn magic. Gallery KrisKrampus.png| a loser Krampus edgy.jpeg| Drawn by Patchworks Inc Memes.jpg|not cool adam Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Krampus Category:Estella's stars